


Promise

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain consulting criminal breaks a promise. Drabble. MasterxMoriarty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

He found ways to amuse himself. Playing around with Sherlock Holmes and his little friend, hiring a cab driver to kill people, and so many more. Tiny things, usually avoiding attention to himself and obscuring his identity. It did not work. The charms of watching someone burn, no longer remained. Thoughts that always inadvertently led back to _him_. But he would not admit. He would never acknowledge that he too, had given in to those dreaded emotions.  
He promised himself to never think of _him_ , but all his walls shattered when he saw a lone figure standing against the dilapidated building.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! Please review! :)


End file.
